This invention generally relates to a device and method for restraining and, more particularly, to an adjustable device and method for tethering an animal to a structure.
Tethering of animals to a structure is well known. Examples of structures include the wall of a stall, a barn, a trailer, a hitching post or a fence. A lead attached to the animal is secured on one end to the structure and on the opposite end to the animal usually by connecting to a halter or other type of headgear worn by the animal.
Trailers are used to transport animals. Often, after arriving at the desired destination, it is necessary to tie the animal to the trailer for extended periods of time. Examples in the case of horses include situations where a horse is transported to a horse show or trail ride and then tied to the trailer at the horse show or trail ride when the horse is not being ridden. During the time away from home, the horse will spend much of its time standing tied to the trailer which was used to transport the horse. It is important that the horse can be safely and comfortably restrained in such situations. Most horse trailers include rings or other means of tying a horse to the trailer. A typical horse trailer may include two or three rings on either side, depending on the size and configuration of the trailer. The rings are generally mounted at approximately bellybutton height for a typical 6xe2x80x2 adult, although this can vary somewhat depending on the trailer manufacturer. In locating the tie rings on a horse trailer the manufacturer must select a location which will accommodate a large percentage of population, both male and female. It is for this reason that the tie rings on most trailers are located at approximately the same height. The horse is secured by tying the end of the lead not attached to the horses"" halter to the ring. Typically, the lead connected to the horse""s halter is looped through the ring and then a knot is tied.
For various reasons, horses sometimes pull against the lead. The horse may become spooked, it may be bored, it may be a dumb horse, or it may simply pull against the lead out of habit. When a horse pulls it can injure itself. First, it can injure itself in the process of pulling. Second, when a horse pulls back forcefully against a fixed restraint (such as a tie ring on a trailer) it also tends to spring forward suddenly. In springing forward the horse may strike the side of the trailer and injure itself The commotion caused by a horse pulling also disturbs people who may be in the tack room portion of the trailer. Some horse trailers include sleeping quarters. A horse pulling on the trailer can make it more difficult to sleep.
Generally, and within reason, the lower the horse is tied on the trailer the harder it can pull. Thus, it is preferable that the end of the lead be tied at a height at or above the height of the horse""s head. With many horses and horse trailers, this means that the point at which the lead is tied would be approximately the same height as the roof of the trailer. However, depending on the circumstances, including the height of the horse and the height of the individual attempting to tie the horse to the trailer, tying a horse at that height to a permanently fixed restraint would be extremely difficult if not impossible.
Another problem associated with tying a horse to a tie ring on a trailer is that it tends to place the horse in close proximity to the side of the trailer. Horses tied to a trailer have a tendency to paw at the ground and in doing so to bang the trailer with their lower leg and/or hoof. When this happens the horse may be injured. The horse may also dent or ding the trailer when it hits the trailer. Many horse trailers are constructed all or in part of aluminum. An aluminum trailer is more prone to dent than a steel trailer when the horse bangs it with its lower leg and/or hoof.
Although in some situations it is possible to use a longer lead which will allow the horse to stand further away from the trailer if it desires, using a long lead has drawbacks because the chances of the horse becoming entangled in the lead increase with the length of the lead. Even with a long lead, the horse is a creature of habit and often will stand near the trailer despite the longer lead.
Another problem associated with tying a horse to a tie ring on a trailer is that a horse has limited movement. Assuming the horse is tied relatively xe2x80x9cshortxe2x80x9d (meaning the length of the lead between the horses"" halter and the tie ring is kept short), the horse has a limited ability to move forward and backward (towards or away from the trailer). The horse can rotate its hind quarters approximately 180xc2x0 degrees from a position where it is standing parallel to the trailer with its hind quarters nearer the back of the trailer to the opposite position where it is standing parallel to the trailer with its hind quarters nearer the front of the trailer. Tying the horse xe2x80x9clongerxe2x80x9d (meaning the length of the lead between the horses"" halter and tie ring is lengthened), allows more forward and backward movement, and perhaps some additional rotational movement, but also increases the likelihood the horse will become entangled in the lead.
In accordance with an illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for restraining an object that is novel and improved upon over the prior art is provided. The apparatus includes a tie arm attachment structure, an elongated tie arm having a first end pivotally attached to the tie arm attachment structure and a second end having an attachment point to which a lead may be attached, a brace which has a first end pivotally attached to the tie arm between the attachment point and the tie arm attachment structure, and a support structure, positioned the below the tie arm attachment structure, which provides a bearing surface for the brace to support the tie arm in an elevated position. In various embodiments a portion of the tie arm comprises a flexible material.
Transporting animals in trailers poses a particular problem in that restraining or tethering facilities may not be present at various locations. It is an objective to provide an animal tethering system that is mounted to a structure, such as a trailer, that extends generally perpendicularly from the structure when in use and conveniently retracts to a position parallel with the side of the trailer when not in use. It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable animal tethering system attachable to a structure. In one embodiment, the system includes a C channel fixed to a structure in a generally vertical position. The web and flanges of the C channel have various openings to accommodate a support arm. A tie arm is pivotally connected on one end to the C channel and at the other end to a tether which is capable of receiving the lead of an animal. The support arm pivotally attaches to the tie arm between the ends of the tie arm.
Still another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of securing an animal to a structure using an adjustable animal tethering system which may be adjusted between first and second positions, such as a travel position and a elevated position.
It is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.